


Love Battling

by writingtherevolution (greenmartini)



Series: Of Thunder and Lightning [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmartini/pseuds/writingtherevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than just the Pokémon spark up the battlefield when Niall Squared end up in the Pokemon League Championship match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Battling

“Thunder Fang!” Both trainers yelled and without a moment’s hesitation Jolteon bolted at Luxray. The two met in the middle in a flash of fangs biting into skin, yellow sparks gathering and intensifying around the two Pokémon.  _ BANG! _ Niall brought his hands over his ears trying to stop the low ringing that started inside his head.  The crowds’ voice around him was muffled but the fear soaked through. The dust from the blow blacked out the sky and he closed his eyes against the dirt blowing all around. 

The field they were on was a sturdy rock field, but the ground was coming up easily regardless.  Niall could feel the shockwave running up his foot into his calves and thighs, muscles shaking from trying to keep still. If Jolteon was still standing at the end of this, it would be nothing short of a miracle. 

Niall gave a sharp cry as he felt his knee give out and he fell backward slamming into the hard earth, sliding against the sharper points on the ground, rocks ripping into the skin and the muscle of his back. He came to a stop and rolled onto his stomach, throwing his arms over his head just in case anything came flying after him.  

_ “And what an explosion that was, the smoke has overtaken the field. We’ll have to wait and see who’s still standing, folks!”  _ The announcer’s voice echoed eerily in the wake of the explosion. The people seated in the stadium weren’t making a sound. The ringing in his ears hasn’t stopped. He tried to lift himself up, but his arms shook and he fell back to the ground with a groan. 

_ “It looks like both Pokémon have taken the fall with that attack. And there it is…the field official is calling this match a draw! But, wait! Where’s Horan?” _

“Niall!!” the young Irishman heard Liam’s voice yell. “Niall! Are you okay?”  __

_ “The official has called the match to a stop. Look like Horan went down during that attack as well!” _

Niall felt a hand on the back of his head. “Niall? You with me?” Harry’s quiet voice sounded at his ear. 

Niall nodded lightly against Harry’s soft hand. “Hurts.”

He felt Harry pet at his hair. “Yeah, it certainly looks like it does. We’ll get you taken care of.”

“Niall,” a new, albeit familiar voice said. “Niall, where’s Jolteon’s Pokéball?” Niall opened his eyes and gave a small smile.

“Hey, Brez,” Niall said quietly. 

The man smiled back at him and asked quietly, “Hey, Chief, where’s your Pokéball?” 

“It’s uh, here, wait,” Niall picked his hips up a bit and reached into his pocket. “This one, it’s this one,” he said handing the ball to his opponent. 

“Good, Niall, very good. Stay with your friends, okay? I’m gonna take care of Jolteon while you sort yourself out,” he said before he ran off with the Pokéball. 

“Do we trust him with that?” Niall heard Louis ask from behind Harry. 

“Yeah, we do,” Niall said from the ground. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up to his knees.

“Hey, hey rest, will ya?” Zayn said, pushing up to kneel in front of Niall. 

“’M’fine, shove off,” Niall said batting at all the hands still clinging to him. “Have a match to finish.” 

“You can’t be seriously thinking about finishing this battle!?” Liam asked. 

“I can, it’s the fucking championship for the Pokémon League! Been ready to do this for the last month, not quitting now,” Niall said as he pushed his way back to his feet. “Back to your seats, the lot of ya!” Niall said, waving them away with both his hands. His back stung with something awful and he could feel blood travelling out of the cuts in small rivers. “Get off the field before I’m forced to forfeit,” he said to the four boys still standing staring at him. 

Without another word he turned away from them and limped his way back out to center field, massaging his thigh above his knee out to where Breslin was still talking to Jolteon, trying to coax it back into its Pokéball, running his hand softly over its fur and speaking low to it. Luxray was already safely back and resting. 

Niall walked up and knelt down next to the pair, his hand tangling next to Breslin’s in Jolteon’s soft mane. “Hey, Jolteon, you did good. Why don’t you hop back in the Pokéball and get some well-deserved rest, yeah?” Jolteon lifted its head and licked at Niall’s hand. “Yeah, I’m fine, you’ll be fine. We’ll get ya to the Pokémon Center once I kick Bressie’s arse, deal?” Niall smiled down at Jolteon. Jolteon gave one final lick and nodded before Breslin held up the Pokéball and Jolteon returned. 

“Never did like me much,” Breslin said, chuckling softly as he handed Niall his Pokéball back. 

“Not since day one,” Niall laughed, pocketing the ball once more. “Ready to finish this?”

“Sure you’re good to go, Chief?” Breslin asked. 

“Positive, Head, didn’t come this far just to quit against you.”

Breslin nodded and stood up, offering Niall his hand. Niall took the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. 

_ “It looks like the two trainers are ready to go for the next round. The official has made it onto the field to get the final word on the situation.”  _

“Gentleman, are we continuing?” the referee asked as he jogged up lightly next to the pair. 

“We are,” Niall confirmed. 

“You’re not too hurt to continue? We can postpone?”

Niall shook his head, “I’m fine, I’m good to go.” 

“Very well. The officials are offering a field change for the two of you, since the rock field is in shambles.”

“Yeah…sorry about that,” Breslin replied, rubbing sharply at the back of his neck. 

“No, it’s fine, nothing that can’t be fixed. Would you like the field change? It has to be a mutual decision between the two of you.” 

Niall looked up at Breslin, who did nothing short of tower over him with his height. The two made eye contact and grinned.

“Grass field,” they said at the same time. 

“Wonderful. If you want to walk to your respective sides, we’ll resume in five minutes once we get the fields swapped,” the official said as he walked away. 

“Good luck, Head,” Niall said, waving cheekily and he made his way back to the green side of the field. 

“Hey, smartarse!” Niall turned to face Breslin. “You’re going down!”

_ ”And this is it, folks! Our two trainers have decided to keep battling! Word has it that there will be a quick field change for the remainder of the battle. What a crevice that last move made, it’s like the earth split itself! A reminder that this last battle here will be a double battle; two on two simultaneously. Each trainer is down to his last two Pokémon so there’s no battle strategy as far as type advantage goes. It’ll be interesting to see which Pokémon these two will bring out!”  _

Niall walked back over the boundary line to the field, rolling his two Pokéballs in his hand.  “C’mon out, guys.” The balls opened and Pichu and Pachirisu came out and looked up at him. They each jumped on one of his shoulders, Pachirisu curling his tail around Niall’s neck. “We’ve been prepping for this battle for a while. You two ready.”

“Piiiii,” Pichu cooed in his ear, each Pokémon rubbing their electric sac against his cheek. 

“Excellent,” Niall nuzzled back. 

“Breslin, ready?”

“Ready!”

“Horan, ready?” Niall turned to face the official. 

“Ready.” 

Niall walked into the trainer’s box, the grass soft underneath his trainers. Pachirisu and Pichu hopped off his shoulders and stepped out onto the field. Across the field, Breslin stepped up and released Flareon and Mightyena. 

“ _ Looks like our final matchup will certainly be an interesting one. Horan’s sticking to his electric types, a trend we noticed within the last few matchups working his way up the championship rounds. This is the first time, however, we’re seeing a Pichu on the field. I think this might be the first time I’ve seen a baby Pokémon on the field anywhere in the finals. Both trainers are looking confident where they’re at. Let’s see how it all plays out!” _

“Trainer’s ready! Let the battle begin!” The referee yelled, crossing both flags over his head. 

“Flareon, Fire Blast!” Niall heard Breslin yell across the field. 

“Pichu, Quick Attack! Pachirisu, Super Fang!” Pichu flashed off in a blur of yellow fur, aiming for Mightyena while Pachirisu dashed forward and bit into the scruff of Flareon’s neck. 

_ “And Horan gets first hits in this battle.” _

“Flareon, turn yourself around and Rock Smash! Mightyena, follow it up with Take Down!” 

Niall watched as Flareon turned on its heel and the ground underneath of it came up, a crater forming underneath of it. The Rock Smash had hit Mightyena as well as Pichu, the little Pokémon already back on its feet. Mightyena shook off the blow and charged at Pachirisu, who had been using Flareon as cover during the Rock Smash, and Pachirisu had taken a direct hit, flying backward. 

“Pachirisu, stay strong!” Niall yelled at the small squirrel Pokémon. Pachirisu visibly sook itself to fluff back up and was on its feet in a flash. 

“Mightyena, Assurance! Flareon, Giga Impact!”

“Pachirisu, use Thunder on Flareon. Pichu, Spark Mightyena!”

“ _ Wow, these Pokémon have strong attacks to them! These trainers aren’t playing around with this final round! Who’s going to bring the Championship home to Mullingar!?” _

Pichu was a fast little thing. For what it lacked in power it certainly made up for in agility and speed. Spark hit Mightyena just as it was about to release Assurance, the blast still went out, but significantly weaker than it would have been if the wolf Pokémon had not been surprised by the attack. Pachirisu on the other hand had missed Flareon in favor of saving itself from the full extent of the blast. Pachirisu stood panting when it had got its bearing back. The force of Giga Impact taking its toll. 

“ _ Would you look at that? That was some of the best coordinating I’ve seen attack-wise in a while! Everybody on the field is taking a beating and powering through it!” _

Niall knew there was no way he was going to beat Breslin in a strength match. He was going to have to try to finish this quickly with as much power as his two Pokémon could muster. On the opposite side of the field, Mightyena was in the same situation as Pachirisu, taking two hits in a row had left the wolf panting and trying to get its breath back. Flareon was all but melting into the ground after the force of Giga Impact, he knew it would take the Pokémon a minute or two to even think about moving from its spot. “Pachirisu! Pichu! Ready!” 

Pachirisu perked itself back up, running out into the middle of the battlefield building up a visible electric charge in its cheek sacs. Pichu dashed over to the other side of the field and settled itself facing away from Breslin, grinning across the battlefield at Niall. 

“ _ What’s this? What does young Horan have up his sleeve?” _

Niall grinned. Him and these two Pokémon have been practicing this move for the last four months. They had it down to perfection and now the world gets to see it. 

“Discharge!” Pachirisu immediately pulled his legs in further, the air crackling softly with the growing charge. Niall locked eyes with Breslin from across the field and smirked at his shocked face. 

“ _ Discharge, eh? Hope he knows what he’s doing! Discharge is a blanket attack and is going to hit every Pokémon on the field, Pichu included!”  _

Blue lightning crackled from the little white body and spidered out across the field. Niall watched as Pichu curled into a ball and absorbed the electric shock. 

“Stay on your feet, Pachirisu!” Niall encouraged as the shocks ended. “Pichu, Thunder!” Pichu uncurled itself and released the electricity it had been storing from Pachirisu. Mightyena and Flareon, who were already on the ground after Discharge, had no hope of getting back up. 

“Mightyena and Flareon are unable to battle! The round goes to Pichu and Pachirisu and the victory goes to Niall Horan!” the referee announced. 

_ “And that folks is how you win the Pokémon League Competition. An incredible display of teamwork by both trainers, but young Horan takes the victory home!” _

Niall yelled and threw his hands in the air, ignoring the pain rippling across his back when the muscles shifted. He caught Pachirisu and Pichu when they jumped at him, both Pokémon squealing in delight. He felt the boys run up around him and crowd him in the middle of a group hug, they're excited yells rivalling the Pokémon’s. “You did it!” he heard several times. The crowd around them was going crazy, confetti being thrown up by the patrons in a paper rain shower. Niall grinned back at everybody. Looking across the field he saw Bressie with his arms crossed over his chest, a proud smile resting on his face. The blonde handed Pichu and Pachirisu off to Harry and Zayn and loped across the field. 

“Brez!” he yelled before he threw himself at the taller man, Bressie catching him easily. 

“Proud of you, Niall,” he said, hugging a bit tighter while he talked.  

 

The closing ceremonies went without fuss. Niall got his championship trophy and he had his picture taken with all his Pokémon. “Okay you, hospital, get those cuts cleaned and looked after,” Bressie said walking over to him. 

“Pokémon Center first. Then you can take me.”

“The Pokémon will be fine, I’ll drop you off and then take them.”

Niall bent down and picked up Pachirisu who had wandered back to him and cuddled it to his chest. “Bressieeee. He’s so tired and injured and cute. He needs help.” 

“You talkin’ about yourself or Pachirisu there, Chief?” 

Niall just grinned at him and marched past him. “Pokémon Center!” 

Pichu chirped behind him and ran passed all of them. 

“So, Niall,” Louis said, walking up beside him before he threw an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Inquiring minds want to know how you and Breslin know each other?”

Niall laughed shortly, his face flushing. “Oh… really thought I mentioned that,” he chuckled nervously. “We’re uh, we’re – remember when I told you I was married? And you guys kept asking to meet him? Well you kind of just watched me battle him.” 

“What!?” Louis stopped walking, his arms dropping to his side. 

Niall grinned and kept walking along the path, Bressie laughing loudly beside him. 

 


End file.
